bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Exy (Creeper Girl)
Exy is a humanized creeper on a continual journey to understand her new life in her human form. Skills and Abilities She is usually prepared with several prepared explosives for long distance attacks. Otherwise when caught off guard or out out of the packaged explosives, she can simply release a blast by igniting the palms of her hands as a close range attack. When supercharged her abilities double in strength. Exy is not particularly fast or physically strong so while she can hit hard, it does not take very many hits back to force her to back down. Personality Though she will act pacifistic most of the time, when the situation calls for it she will be more than happy to lend her explosive abilities to the fight. She is in an almost euphoric state around explosions of any kind relishing in the smell of smoke and the vibrations shaking her to the very core. Since she was not born human-like many of her social skills are mediocre at best. She is inquisitive most of the time and can get attached to people who treat her with kindness. She can get pretty hot headed at times and when things don't seem to go her way, she tends to blame others for it rather than take responsibility for it herself. History As part of a business deal between Andurs and The Creeper Cult, The oldest living creeper was captured and transformed into a human form for some bizarre ritual. Unfortunately she escaped via her explosive abilities and fled to the nearby Wayne Manor for shelter. Not realizing her form had changed until she had reached the door. She was protected from the attacking Creeper Cult for quite some time. During her time at the mansion she had made very few friends or even acquaintances since she avoided people as was her past habits. Eventually she fled the mansion having built up enough confidence to take on the Creeper Cult herself. She successfully beat their leader in combat then fled deep into the forest to better understand her new form and newfound abilities. Eventually she would wander out of the forest and visit The Town at night to avoid as many people as possible. The sites and sounds of the odd people that would tend to walk the streets at night were so amusing to her that this trip to The Town became a more regular occurrence. She began to interact with some of these night life people and refine her almost non existent social skills. Since she began to visit the Town against she has made some powerful friends, influencing her to make a new goal of becoming stronger with a better understanding of her very unique set of abilities. Eventually she encountered Izuku in the woods while he was training, bringing to light the idea of finding a teacher of sorts. Relationship Guide *Roxy, Bailey, Izuku, Mercury, - Friend *None - Lover *Creeper Cult, Andurs - Enemy Category:Characters Category:Creeper Cult